Road To Extinction
by Asper Whitlock
Summary: Survival is key.
1. Chapter 1

**First time doing a series. **

**I love this idea a lot, and I really want everyone to enjoy it. It was fun dreaming about it**

**Well there's not much to explain except every supernatural creature possible is after someone's ass.**

**It'll be explained more during the story because I have no clue.**

* * *

I opened my eyes to the color blue. A vibrant bright blue with white gaps drawing shapes into the atmosphere. It was beautiful, in a way I couldn't explain. The sound of motors running and the yells of people made me feel relaxed, feeling as if could get so use to it.

I felt my surroundings, realizing I was lying upon something soft and comfortable. Never have I felt something so comforting. Looking from my bright blue heaven I blinked furiously at the light reflecting... From perfectly stated windows. Not a spot of ash, blood, or vandalism, just perfection. A small bird rested on the windowsill, watching whatever catches its small interest.

I heaved myself off the comfortable plush and stumbled toward the window.

Trees, people, cars buildings in perfect condition roamed and filled the area. Breaking the window flashed threw my mind, to have a sense of some normality. That I wasn't losing my mind.

A beige ugly colored lamp stood beside my left arm. I hesitantly grabbed onto is cold metal surface, ripping the cord from the wall as I lifted its head above my shoulder. As soon as I was about to connect the lamp with the window until it broke threw, something opened.

"Woe, what are you doing?" I heard Edwards voice fill with bewilderment. Blazing around, the ugly lamp made a rattling noise against the lightbulb and the structures that held it in place.

"Um...I was-"

"I know the lamp is ugly but don't go breaking it without me watching." He rolled his eyes. "Dad went to work early-"

"Wait, Dad?" I interrupted. Dad has been dead for almost 8 years.

"Yes dumbass, dad. He went to work early and I made breakfast." He signed and walked away from the small doorway. I looked down at myself, still wearing the same outfit from 3 months ago. I must look like shit.

"I don't go to your room to have chats with you, I meant get your ass downstairs before were late for school." Edward poked out his head and gave me his pissed off glance.

"School?" I sat in front of a wooden table, Edward sitting across from me. I stared at the triangle shaped object. "Your a terrible cook." I continued.

"Yeah, I know that's why I didn't make it. I heated it up from last night." Edward blinked. "What is it?" I asked, I placed a simple touch on the surface and the tip of my finger was covered with orange grease.

"Its Pizza... Um are you feeling alright?" His stare felt as if it was cutting deep into my skull. "I don't want to waste what ever food we have left, I'll last another day. We're already running dangerously low." I worried. "Yeah, and the baby deer you caught last week is running thin." His voice sounded sarcastic.

"I know." I replied. "Dude what the hell? Is something wrong with your head?" He hissed.

I looked around my surroundings. Blue Cupboards, white counters, a sliver refrigerator. Dishes in the sink that needed to be washed. This place looked perfect with its white colored pant and bad lighting, and two small windows.

I must be dreaming...

I picked up the pizza of my plate, shoving the grease filled triangle into my mouth. "Slow down, before you choke."

I took bite after bite until there was no more left. The pizza gave a cheesy aftertaste.

"Weirdo, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" He asked, his green eyes filled confusion. "It's a thing... For school." I lied, but it was the best thing that came to mind. I hoped he would buy it.

"Like a play?"

"Yeah, um...I guess."

"Really? What's it called?" He raised an eyebrow, taking a bite of his pizza. "Famine... Yeah famine." I responded. "Sounds cool." He said with his mouth full. "It really isn't." I shook my head to his response. He chuckled.

"Help!" A raspy voice shouted. It sounded oddly familiar.

"Oh my god Dad! " Edward panicked as our father limped his way into the kitchen. Our dead father.

Blood poured in streams down his face, his suit was in shreds, he was clutching his right arm tightly to his chest, blood spilling from a badly inflicted wound.

I was in so much awe that I didn't notice Edward was yelling my name. "Jasper help me!" He panted. All that could pass threw my head was that he looked much better than he was when he was dead.

I got up off my seat and gripped dads arm in my hand. Dad placed his bloodied hand upon mine. "Sorry." He rasped, his incredibly drowsy eyes turned ferociously evil.

Next thing I knew I felt something pierce into my stomach. Metallic filled my tastebuds as blood poured from the corners of my mouth.  
-

I jolted awaked, the broken tiles of the ceiling filled me with sadness.

Even though I died, it was still a piece of normality I would never get to have.

Edward cuddled his head against my shoulder, his soft snores trailed into my ears. Outside there was yelling and banging on the barricaded windows and the door in front. The minuscule of the worlds problems were banging their way inside the small corner store.

The lights were on, our weapons were laid right beside us. The carcass of the small deer was on the floor, having stripped what was left of its meat a couple hours before.

I ran a hand threw my long blonde curly hair, fixing my arm around Edwards body. My stomach growled with hunger and my throat was parched with thirst.

I licked my chapped lips and patches broke under the force of my tongue.

Edward moaned in his sleep, and he opened his tired green eyes. "I'm sweating." He signed and tired to shrug off my huge leather jacket. Sleep slowed down his movements, I felt guilty as I reminded myself I made us both walk 3 days straight to get here, not wanting to chance resting in the woods. I helped him remove the jacket and I felt his sweat covered body was really warm.

"Your warm." I placed my hand over his forehead, feeling his temperature. "It's because I'm sweating like a motherfucker." He groaned. "I'll go to the clinic next door." I lifted myself off the makeshift bed made out of a small blanket. My side and my left arm were freezing as they were catching frost bite on the tiled flooring.

"Jasper no." Edward tried to stop me as I moved his body closer to the center of the blanket. Moving the pillow we shared under his head. "I'm already awake, I need to do something." I shrugged on my jacket.

"Not without me. You'll get caught out there." He rasped

"I'll manage." I heavily armed myself, equipping myself anywhere possible, anywhere I could reach. "Sleep, I'll be back soon. In the morning we go out for more ammunition. Then we scrap anything we could find and we leave this town." I explained the plan to my half dead looking brother.

He groaned exhaustion, "Or maybe I'll try to see if I can jump start ourselves a car." I signed. "Just don't stay out for long." He moaned.

I opened the back door to the store, fencing shielded the perimeter. 3 asswipes roamed, one of them latching themselves onto the door of the fence. He was good sized grape for sure.

Closing the back door, I grabbed my heavy blade handle from my jacket. "Get out of my way fat ass." I grumbled as I lodged my knife down the dumb bastards throat. Removing my blade, I quickly climbed up the fence into an opening, jumping onto the shattered gravel.

My landing alerted the other two lacklusters, making them charging forth for my neck. My katana, my prized possession, swiped their heads off clean.

Rosemary clinic.

Scanning the area first and giving one side way glance at the corner store I walked across the deserted street. the darkness of the night made everything pop out, it all looked like those children books that pop from the page, making everything look more realistic. Just this one look a lot more erie than joyful. Wonderful.

I reached from my rusty bolt cutters, breaking through the knots of chains. It fell with a bang on the floor as I walked through the dark building.

Putting back my bolt cutters, I withdrew back my katana.

I promised Edward that I wouldn't stay long, before his sick ass comes in after me. He'll probably be hauling at least 20 zombies into this shithole.

Advil, pain relievers, Tylenol, cold medicine for children-

That's tempting.

I just swiped multi-symptom caplets.

As I was about to turn around to take my leave, I heard someone whisper. "Jasper?"

"Edward?"

Shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**To answer some questions, **

**Jasper is the older brother and Edward is the youngest.**

**The first part was a dream.**

**They both are living in a post apocalyptic world. **

**I can't spoil anything because I want everything to be a surprise because it keeps me interested in seeing your reactions. **

**I'll try make the chapters longer but testing is next week so you know.**

**Review and enjoy.**

* * *

Jpov

The bronzed haired idiot came stumbling toward me in the darkness. "Jasper? How can you see!" He fell into my arms after tripping over his two left feet. "Edward, What are you doing here? I was coming back!" I hissed.

"Well not fast enough!"

"How did you get through the fence?"

"I climbed over... And scraped my knees." He chuckled nervously. "Edward did they follow you here?" I gripped his shoulders in question and worry.

"One or two, but I slit their throats before they could attract any attention." He answered.

We heard the shattering of glass and instinctively I placed my hand on my blade.

"Leave." I told Edward, hoping he would follow my orders and turn around.

"Jasper watch out-"

I was flung back, sliding on my back all the way to the register. "Fuck!" I panted as I felt a piece of glass stab into my side. Something grabbed my hair, forcefully snapping my head up. My neck cracked at the force.

I grabbed the small knife I had strapped to my ankle and stabbed the ugly bitch under her chin. Her black colored blood splattered onto face and I shuttered in disgust.

3 zombies crowded around Edward. As the one in front of him tried to grab his face, Edward snapped his neck in half a second. The small blade I held in my hand, loosely gripping the handle, I aimed it at the head of the zombie closest to him.

As I removed the shard of glass from my side, Edward pulled out his pick axe and jammed it into the last bitches skull.

I winced at the pain in my side I forced myself to get up and jump over the counter. "Edward! Get in here!" I demanded, rummaging through the supplies on the back shelf, frantically in a hurry.

"What are you looking for?" Edward asked, appearing right beside me. "Before the rest of the load comes barging in, I need something to keep me from bleeding my guts out all over the floor."

Edward removed my hand that covered my wound, gazing upon it with his own eyes. "Shit that's deep."

I chuckled, "I thought you couldn't see."

"I'm full of surprises." He muttered. "But the bad news is that the first aid kits are all the way at the other side of the store." He sighed. "I'll try to manage for now-"

"I'll get it." He groaned. "I can't let you do that." I shook my head in disagreement. "Why not?" He glared. "Well there's a 99.9% percent chance that you will die."

"You'll cover me." He shrugged. "I don't care Edward-"

"I'm not a child anymore dumbo." He rolled his eyes. "Dad isn't here for you to guard over me like I'm Bambi, I can take care of myself. I'm an adult." He frowned.

"How many times do I have to prove that to you?" He continued. I glared at him as I gripped him by the front of his shirt, "Really? Because the adult couldn't stay the fuck where I told him to stay, and now my ass and the adults ass are going to be dinner to a bunch of retards." I hissed.

He rolled his eyes, "It's only 5 steps Jazz, just let me do it." He pushed me away from him, jumping over the counter. I clutched my side tighter, watching as some of my blood covered the floor and my jeans. "Shit." I would need to find a new pair in the morning. If we'll live till morning.

Edward crouched, his pick axe in his right hand. I grabbed my handgun from my jacket, checking my ammunition and clocking my gun.

* * *

Epov

Sweat rolled down my cheek, as I realized it was quiet. Really quiet.

I was expecting 5 walkers jumping to dine on my face by now. There's no way it could be that easy. Looking over to my right I saw through the giant window that the numerous amount of walkers outside the corner, were gone.

"Jasper! Their gone!" I hissed. "Well what did you expect?" He hissed back.

I reached the end of the pharmacy, standing up cautiously I grabbed a large first aid on the shelf. Not expecting it to be so heavy I accidentally drop it to the floor. The sound echoed all around the room. "How much more can you fuck up!" Jasper tried to keep his voice low under all his frustration.

"I'm doing this for you!" I strangled in a whisper but the last word came out louder then it should have.

Next thing I know, I was thrown into a metal shelf, the first aid kit flying out of my hand skidding across halfway across the pharmacy.

Pain skyrocketed threw me as I fell face first onto the floor. "Son of bitch." I panted threw the pain.

I was turned around on my back, I was met face to face with a rotten ugly face of glory. It's breath almost made me vomit twice.

I grabbed her grungy hair into a fist. "Get off me!" I yelled as I kicked her in the stomach. Her rotten body flew into the wall, making the shelf and the first aid kits tumble down onto her. I had her head in my hands and her mouth still trying to get a chuck out of me. I had thrown it to the side in disgust.

As if my luck never gives out, my arms were pulled above my head, I was awkwardly heaved up from the ground. I back kicked its knee and broke free from its grasp. Turning around, I snapped its neck in one swift move.

It was impossible to make out jasper in the crowd of walkers, trying to force themselves through a metal barricade.

From the back door I saw more walkers piling into the pharmacy. More and more started pounding against Jasper's little hope of sunshine. I slid on my knees across the floor to the first aid kit and hid behind a metal shelf. "Jasper!" I yelled, which was a majorly stupid idea in this crowd. When I couldn't hear him respond I thought maybe he was dead, or trying to stay quiet.

If Jasper was still alive, he might kill me for this. I took out my sliver blade, cutting a thin line on my flesh. I fished out the flare in my pocket, that I saved for a special occasion. Sighing, I rubbed my blood all over the handle of the flare. It blazed when I lit it up with Jasper's zippo lighter.

"Hey! Asswipes!" I shouted.

To admit it out loud, it was pretty embarrassing to be the center of attention sometimes, especially when your on the menu.

"Fetch!" I threw the flare to the west side of the pharmacy. They fled from around the counter and toppled each other to try to get to the flare, knocking down everything sight.

I ran to the counter, "Jasper?" I whispered, not seeing him where I left him. "Edward?" He poked his head from behind the register. "Open the barricade, quick!" I ordered, "We have to get the hell out of here."

"Don't think I know that?" He opened the barricade on his left. I went over and grabbed his arm, trying to multitask the first aid kit in my hand and helping Jasper out of the confined hellhole.

"You have my blade?" He asked. "Um is that really what your worried about?" I fumed at his smartass comment.

"Yes."

I opened the door to the pharmacy, but I didn't notice the bells on the door when I came in. "Oh shit." I muttered, and closed both the doors shut and placed a good looking board of wood that laid on the floor through the doorhandles.

"Edward, I won't be able to climb the fence." He groaned as I helped him across the street until we reached the stubborn fence. "Well." I shook the fence handle. It wouldn't budge.

I tried kicking it open numerous times but this was meant for no one to get in without keys. "We have to get in threw the front." Jasper rasped. I could hear the banging on the pharmacy door, I knew somewhere that the wood wouldn't last much longer.

"Get on my back." I sighed. Jasper gave me a look as if asking did I lose my sanity. "I'm not getting on your back, I'll crush-"

"I can handle it."

"We'll both die trying to get through that hole in one piece."

"I just need you to hold the first aid kit while I climb." I explained.

"I can't ask you to do that." He shook his head in disagreement

"And that panel of wood won't last any longer." I hissed.

Jasper stared at the clinic as the wood was probably on its way to breaking in a few more knocks. "Fine." He cursed.

He got up on my back when I crouched down. "Don't be stupid Jasper." I rolled my eyes as his tall ass body practically hung off me. "Wrap your legs around my waist, Hurry!"

"Damn it." He muttered wrapping his legs around my waist. I handed him the first aid kit and started climbing. Surprisingly he wasn't that heavy just damn tall. As I reached the hole in the fence on the top I told jasper to go through first.

He thrown the first aid kit to the side, and he got himself situated to go through the hole. I heard a crash and I turned my head to see a full on massacre coming our way.

"Hurry!" I didn't hear as Jasper had already jumped down and had the first aid kit in his hands. I went in head first, grabbing onto the holes in the thick metal fence, so I could land on my feet.

Jasper was already inside, my foot was half through the door before the whole backyard of the corner store was crowded with zombies. They screamed to get in, piling on top of each other, you could hear bones break under the struggle.

I turned my head, walking inside.

"When it's sunrise we leave." He sits upon the counter of the register and the first aid kit laid right beside him.

I sighed, and rubbed the relief out of my eyes, "I'll patch you up."

* * *

Jpov

"They didn't get you did they?" I asked Edward as the silence became overbearingly suffocating. "No." He responded, wrapping the bandage around me for the third time. His blue long sleeved shirt and his forearms were engulfed in blood.

"I wasn't able to help you out there I'm sorry." I said in guilt. "No its my fault. I shouldn't have went in, I almost gotten us both killed." He cursed, cutting the bandage and taking a sit next to me. "Were you afraid?" I muttered.

"Afraid? Afraid of what?" He asked bewildered. "Afraid of them coming in, taking you like they did with, you know?" I asked sincerely.

"You know what... I'm not afraid. I was never afraid! And it not just them son of bitches  
Who did you know what. It all of them!" Fury, anger, sadness, and pain swirled in his green eyes. It darkened a shade.

"I know-"

"Really? Because that's great because stop bringing it up whenever the dust blows between your ears. I forgotten it... You should too." He hissed. I kept my mouth shut. Not because of fear, because I knew he wouldn't ever forget what happened in that week of pain. It was best I didn't push him further.

He turned around and straightened out the blanket.

"I liked it better when you were so far up dads ass that you would say absolutely nothing! Why don't you go back to being that way." He said his final words to me as he laid down to fall asleep.


End file.
